Late Night Video
by beberaggy
Summary: very short and sweet one shot. sakura falls asleep on syaoran while they watch a film together.


Late Night Video

I can't even remember the reason now, but the actual promise repeated over and over in my mind. It had been years ago that we both had agreed to put our feelings aside and never bring up the conversation again, and that was what had happened, it had never been mentioned at all. That didn't mean I had stopped feeling for him. That queasiness in my stomach whenever he was near by hadn't even faded slightly, as much as I willed it to, and it was so hard to ignore.

The film had been a lot scarier than the box had made it out to be – if only people learnt to give me more warning about these things. I couldn't believe the things they got away with in movies now, showing such things and still calling it suitable for twelve year olds. How could that be possible, I'm nearly 18 and I still can't sleep after watching things like this.

He must have noticed my flinching at the scenes which were unfolding. It wasn't even all the fake blood that unrealistically covered the floor under the character that got to me, but instead it was the reason behind it all – the supernatural. Why did it have to be about ghosts? Anything else I could have sat though easily and he would have thought that maybe I had grown out of all my fears, but instead I sat next to him, shaking like a leaf about to be blown from the tree in the autumn breeze.

"Come here." His whispering voice was soft as he spoke directly into my ear.

His arm moved from being casually draped over the back of the couch, to pulling me closer to his body and resting it around my waist. It was like a shield, protecting me from the images that flashed from behind the glass screen. It was not like anything could actually harm me, I was safely in my own home, but I needed that little bit of reassurance, I needed to know he was looking out for me.

As the film had continued, my fingers aimlessly started to glide over the smooth skin on his hand. I was barely conscious I was even doing it at first, until his fingers moved slightly and intertwined with my own. Was this a sign of affection? I was probably reading too much into it, it was more likely he was just doing it to make me stop my own movements. That seemed more like the boy I knew… and loved. Gradually my eyelids started to close. The film had barely reached half way through and I was surprised I could even feel tired when a few moments ago my nerves had been on edge. Still, I tried to resist, even if only to savour the moment and the emotion that I was experiencing right now.

Her eyes had been closed for a while now and one side of my body had turned numb from her small frame that had been leaning against me for a good hour or so. What could I do? If her brother had come home to see us together like this, I wouldn't be allowed back for sure, I'm not certain that I'm even welcome in the Kinomoto household as it is. I had to leave somehow, to spare her the aggravation.

It took a while to manoeuvre myself from underneath her without waking her at all, as all my movements had to be small and quiet. This would have been quite a feat had I not be trained in martial arts and the skills of stealth. Now she lay on the couch alone, looking slightly uncomfortable now that I, her pillow, had been removed from the situation.

I could only stare for a moment or two, not really wanting to turn away as I knew that once I stopped, it would be my cue to leave. Leaning over slightly, I gently kissed her cheek - a friendly gesture which often past between the two of us. As usual, this did not satisfy the urge I had. It was not the kiss I had in mind when the thought runs through my head. My eyes stayed fixed on her mouth that kept slowly releasing the warm air as she softly breathed in that slow rhythmical way that indicated she was dreaming. If only I knew what about? Then maybe I would know if my feelings were reciprocated.

Leaning over again, this time I brushed my lips against hers. Had I reason to do this? Steal a kiss from her like this? I had no idea, but I felt more satisfied this time. I was wrong of me, but I still hadn't had my wishes answered as I still wondered what I would be like to actually have her kiss me in return. All I could do now was leave.

"Goodnight Sakura. Sleep dreams."


End file.
